With aging, the mucus layer tends to dehydrate, which leads to discomfort and increased risk of infections. Aging is believed to result in a deficit in the quantity or quality of mucin production, which in turn causes dehydration of the mucus layer. Accordingly, a need exists for solutions to overcome this dehydration.
A further need exists for including compositions that treat these dehydrations into commonly used hygiene products to restore hydration of, for example, the mucus in the eyes, mouth, female genital tract, lungs, or the digestive tract.